School Reunion
by Pikkuinen
Summary: Peppers returns home for a school reunion T/P Established.
1. Chapter 1

School Reunion

Not mine just playing with them.

--

Pepper had been living with Tony for almost a month now.

She sat on the couch listen to her iPod and organizing the many e-mails that have been building up in her inbox since the move into Tony's mansion. Most of it was junk and just needed to be deleted but a few things needed to be replied to.

--

Tony was down in work shop currently fixing a one Miss Potts blackberry. As he put the mobile back together after changing the fuse which blown it started to ring.

" Pepper's phone." He answered.

" Ummm is Virginia Potts there?" Said a nervous female voice.

"Pepper?" he questioned " Yeah hold on I'll get her. What is this call about." he inquired

"Well we are having a school reunion and I really want her to come I haven't seen her in a longtime and her mom gave me her number.. So thought I'd call and see if she'd like to go." The girl finished.

"Pepper!" Tony called to her when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Who is this?" He questioned her again .

" Oh my name is Julie."

Tony noticing Pepper had her head phones in and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump pulling her headphones out and looking up at him.

"A girl name Julie is on the phone and wants you to come to a school reunion." Tony smiled handing her, her blackberry.

Pepper paled as she took the phone from Tony who plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Hello…" She answered

"Ginny! I am so glad to hear from you it's been ages, how have you been?" the girl rattled off as soon as Pepper answered it.

"Julie, hello." Pepper laughed " I am good, everything's great… How about you?"

Tony turned on the T.V. flicking through the channels while listening to Pepper on the phone.

"Oh really, that's great…. Oh my mother…. Really ok, I don't know I have to see what my schedule says.. Oh ok.. I'll call you back in say an hour?.. Ok yeah you too bye Julie."

Was all that Tony caught out of the conversation.

"Sooo are we going?" Tony chuckled at the look on Peppers face.

"I really don't want to… My mother gave her my number.. She wants me to call her.." Pepper sighed

Tony pulled her towards him so she had her head resting on her chest the arc reactor just under her chin.

"I think you should go, I'll go with you ." Was all Tony said

Pepper raised her head to look him in the eyes. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on Pep it can't be that bad.. Plus I'll be there, I promise I won't leave your side." Kissing her again and smiling.

"Ok fine." She said with a sigh.

"Jarvis?" Pepper yelled

"Yes Miss Potts?"

"Can you please call my mother?"

"Dialing now Miss Potts."

A few rings or so and a female voice answered the phone.

"Hello Potts residence."

Pepper lifted herself off Tony's chest unwillingly.

"Mom.. It's me."

"Ginny! Oh my god it's been forever, you can't call your own mother once and a while I would have thought I'd had raised you better.. And how is that man your living with.. keeping out of trouble… he"

"Hello Miss Potts." Tony cut in before she could continue.

"Hello.. Tony." She said a little displeased.

"So did Julie call you, I gave her your number , she been telling me about this school reunion thing coming up and she really wants to see you, you two were best friends…."

"Yes Mom I am going I just have to book the flight and hotel.."

"Ginny you will not be staying in a hotel , you are staying with me and your father!"

Her mother protested.

" Mom It's ok Tony and I are going to get a hotel."

"No your staying with us and no is not the answer." Her mother finished there was no way of changing her mind.

"Fine. I am going to book the flights tonight I'll call you when I get all the information." Pepper finished. "Bye mom."

Jarvis ended the call and Pepper collapsed back on Tony's chest.

--

After making the necessary arrangements and calls.

Tony refused to take a normal plane and insisted on taking the jet.

The reunion from what she found out from Julie was going to be Saturday at 7p till about 12am. They were going to leave early Friday and arrive mid-day and leave mid-day Sunday, Pepper didn't want to be stuck with her mother to long, and the fact that Tony was going to she didn't want him anywhere near her for to long either.

--

The week flew by and before she knew it her and Tony were cuddled up on the couch in the jet making there way to her home town.

Pepper sighed

"It'll be ok Pep." He yawned wrapping his arms tighter around her in reassurance.

"You promise?" she mutter slowly falling a sleep to the buzz of Tony's arc reactor.

Kissing her head he whispered "I promise.. Now sleep."

* * *

So another Story.. Don't worry still working on the other one too.. just out of ideas at the moment..I have the other parts written for this already I am holding it hostage till I get reviews. So Review if you want more! :P Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

School Reunion

Not Mine just playing with them

--

They a woke to the pilots voice over the intercom telling them they had landed and where just pulling up the runway now. Situating them selves as the plane came to a complete stop and the flight attends opened the doors. Light beamed into the semi-dark plane causing Pepper to squint as she came closer to the exit, Tony right behind her.

She stood at the top of the stairs looking over the airport and seeing a little group of people standing a few yards away.

Pepper felt Tony's hand on her waist gently pushing her forward down the stairs

"It's ok " He whispered in her ear.

--

Mrs. Potts squealed with joy seeing her daughter and eloped her in a tight hug. Pepper went down the line of family members that came to welcome her and Tony's arrival Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister and Julie.

"Tony I'd like you to meet, my mother Catherine Potts." She pointed at her mother Tony extending his hand, which Mrs. Potts didn't take. " My father Kevin, my sister Sara, Brother John and that's Julie." She finished Tony shaking hands with everyone.

" Hi nice to finally meet you all." Tony smiled his charming smile wining everyone over instantly, except Peppers mother.

His hand found her and instantly their finger entwined, Pepper calming a bit from the contact.

--

They all shoved into the mini van no one really sure what to say.

"So Ginny's how's California?" Her sister questioned, everyone just as curious as to what her answer will be.

" It's great, crazy like always." She smiled nervously

The car went silent again the music from the radio filling the empty space.

Tony looked out the window looking at the drastic change in scenery from what he's use to.

"So you're the one who answered Ginny's phone that day." Julie asked Tony.

It took awhile for him to figure out who she was referring to "Ah yeah.. It broke so I so I was putting it back together when you called." Tony laughed

"So what do you do Tony?" Julie question

Everyone in the car looked at her kind of funny.

Tony chuckled, Pepper tried to hold back a laugh.

"Well I use to create weapons…. Uh I own Stark Industries… I am Tony Stark."

Julie's eyes widen.

"Oh MY GOD YOUR TONY STARK! I knew you looked familiar!!"

"Were here!" Pepper's mother's voice interrupted before Julies could question some more.

Piling out of the car and gathering their belongs Tony and Pepper fallowed everyone into the house, Tony fallowing Pepper to the guest room where they deposited their stuff.

Pepper shut the door as soon as she enter exhaling and collapsing on the bed.

Tony came toward her collapsing next to her. She rolled over so she was snuggled into his side her hand resting on the arc reactor. Tony rolled so they were both facing one another his hand gently resting on the side of her face as he leaned forward to kiss her.

--

The kiss started out slow and soon became passionate as Pepper removed Tony's shirt, and Tony removed Peppers bra her shirt being long discarded. Tony rolled them so she was under him her hand going to unbutton his pants when the door opened.

Tony froze and so did Pepper.

"OH Shit sorry" and then the door slammed shut.

Peppers head fell back on the bed Tony fell forward onto Pepper with a laugh.

"Well that was fun" Tony laughed into Peppers shoulder.

"We have to go down there" Pepper sighed really not wanting to do the family thing.

Tony groaned pushing himself off of Pepper and retrieving his shirt and hers.

He stood reaching out his hand for her, which she happily took and they both left the room hand in hand making their way down the stairs to the living room.

--

Peppers father sat on a recliner her brother on the couch with her sister and Julie sat on the floor.. She turned to see the couple enter.. Blushing brightly.

Mrs. Potts entered the living room carrying a bowel of chips and dip, placing it on the table for everyone to have.

--

About 2 hours they sat with the family talking and watching.. Well Tony wasn't sure but all he knew was he was bored and he other things that Pepper and him could be doing.

"Potts I say we go back to our room and finish what we started." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled turning to him and giving him a quick kiss before standing " Well I think Tony and I are off to bed." She informed everyone. Julie stood hugging her and talking about how she couldn't wait for tomorrow and she should be leaving. The rest of the family wish them a good night and watch as the ascended the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony awoke to Pepper staring at him. "Morning."

"Morning to you to." He said kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"10.36am"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." She stretched and began to leave the bed.

Tony laid on his back watching her.

"My mother probably has breakfast started and is wondering were we are."

She began digging thru her suit case for something to wear. Tony stretched and got out of the bed also and making his way to the shower, which Pepper soon joined him in a few minutes later.

--

After taking a relaxing shower and doing a few other things they made their way down the stairs. Voices could be heard coming loudly from the kitchen.

"Morning everyone" Pepper spoke loudly announcing her and Tony's presence.

"Morning Ginny!" her brother spoke "Mom was just whining about how you two better not spend all day in bed."

"John I was not saying any such thing young man." Pepper laughed at her mothers and brother bickering.

"Hello dad" she said while giving him a hug.

Tony watched the family, standing in the door way of the kitchen not sure what to do or say. "Hey Tony come join us for breakfast." Peppers brother smiled happily at him.

"Yes you two sit down I'll get you plates." Mrs. Potts ordered.

The family talked and questions about various things and planed a trip for Sara and John to come stay with Pepper and Tony for a week or so in California. Tony also open the invite to Peppers parent in which her received a kick under the table and a glare.

--

The morning went by pretty quickly, the family getting use to the presences of Tony and slowly excepting him as part of the family…. Everyone that is except Mrs. Catherine Potts who thought Tony had other intentions with her daughter.

--

The day was spend going around town getting a few things and just hanging out with the family, before Pepper knew it, it was 6.15. "Tony" she called down the stairs, John and Tony were currently playing video games both with a competitive streak to kill. "Yes" He yelled back.

"It's 6.16 now come get dressed."

Tony laughed but continued to focus on that video game.

"One second Pepper." He yelled back doing a quick move and taking John out.

"Well that was fun, we should do this again some time.. Maybe when you come to California, I can get Jarvis to get the latest one and set it up." Tony smiled at John before taking the stairs two at a time.

--

He entered their room to see a fidgety Pepper Potts in a short black cocktail dress and heels in front of the mirror.

" Wow you look hot Pepper" he said while his arms wrapped around her his chin gently resting on her shoulder.

He slipped always finding his clothing before stripping and changing into a black button down and a pair of dark jeans.

Pepper sighed as Tony did a few more things and announced he was ready.

There was a knock at the door "Come in." Tony yelled he had returned to being wrapped around Pepper chin on her shoulder. Julie slowly opened the door not wanting to interrupt like last time. "You two ready?" She saw Tony whisper something in Ginny's ear her eyes closing before turning to kiss him. Julie turned not wanting to intrude on such a sweet gesture between them.

"Ready Pep?" Tony questioned taking her hand. Pepper let out a sigh "Ok let get this over with." Tony chuckled at her reply.

--

They arrived at Peppers old high school finding a parking spot and began walking to where the event was being held.

Entering the halls Pepper looked around remembering events that took place in them . "Wow" she whispered "I know, right?" Julie laughed. Tony not quite sure what they were referring to. At table sat at the gym doors with people taking attendance.

"Name Please?" Asked a young man.

"Julie Gardener." the man passed her a name tag and checked her off the list.

"Your name please?" He asked Pepper next.

"Pepper.. I mean Virginia Potts." The man gave her and Tony a name tag and they walked into the dimly lit gym with music. They kind of stood there unsure as to what to do.

"Drink?" Tony asked

"That sound good"

Tony looked about for the punch bowel, spotting it he turned to Pepper.

"I'll be right back." Making his way over to the table containing the food and drinks.

--

Pepper looked around the Gym when she heard her nickname "Ginny? Is that you!?" Said a male voice. Pepper turned to see a average height muscular man. Her brow knitted unsure of who he was.

"Yes." She answered

"It's me Jack Wright." He smiled at her happily while checking her out.

"Joanne look who I've found." he called out to a blonde headed girl making her way over.

The girl examined her a little more as she approached "OH my it's Ginny Potts." she said a little to starkly for Peppers taste. " Hello Joanne. Nice to see you again." She faked a smile.

"Wow you really changed."

"Pepper I got the.." Tony stopped see Pepper looking a tad uncomfortable and annoyed.

Joanne's attention amenity went to Tony, looking him over and licker her lips. Pepper noticed this, as did Tony who slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Hi I am Joanne Michaels, and you are?" she asked gloriously moving closer to Tony who tighten his grip on Pepper.

Pepper wanted to break her fucking hand. _How dare she hit on Tony and right in front of me!_

"Tony, Tony Stark." He said with a smirk.

Both Joanne and Jack froze at hearing the name. Their eyes widen as they realized who he was.

"The Tony Stark.. Like owner of Stark industries, the genius?" Jack babbled out.

"The one and only" Tony replied

They were both speechless Virginia "Ginny" Potts the dork, nerd and loser was dating Tony fucking Stark.

Julie made her way over with someone "Melissa.. Melissa Carmichael?"

"Oh my god! Ginny!" The girl squealed hugging Pepper.

"It's been ages! How have you been, staying out of trouble I hope and who is this handsome guy with you." She extended her hand out to Tony.

"Melissa this is my Boyfriend Tony, Tony this is Melissa."

The shook hands politely and all fell into a conversation

"So how did you two meet." Joanne questioned interrupting curious as to how she snagged the one and only Tony Stark.

"Well I worked for Tony.. Still do " She laughed "I've worked for him for 9 years now and we only just became a couple a month ago." She smiled looking at him.

"I am pretty much the only one that can put up with his shit.. Well me and Rhodey."

"Hey I am not THAT bad. You love me not matter what I put you thought or you would have left years ago." He laughed and kissed her.

She could Joanne shooting death glares at her when they parted.


	4. Chapter 4

I think one or two more chapters after this and it's sadly over.. do you want smut?in one of the next xhapters lol XD

* * *

Soon Pepper and Tony were standing alone again everyone wondering off their separate ways to talk to people they spotted and/or getting something to drink or eat.

"Care to dance Miss Potts." Tony asked extending his hand for her to take.

She took his hand with a smile as he led her to the dance floor.

The music was slow and they swayed in each other arms Pepper resting her head on Tony's shoulder peacefully.

--

People watched as a one Miss Virginia "Ginny" Potts danced with a one Mr. Tony Stark.

"I don't think she really with him" Joanne mutter to her best friend.

They both watched as the couple danced, trying to find the real answer as to how Pepper got the famous Tony Stark here.

"Maybe she said she'd sleep with him if he came with her." Joanne's friend commented.

"Probably, or she's black mailing him." She smirked at the thought.

The two women watched as the couple parted, they kissed and Pepper walking toward the bathroom. Tony watched as she entered and turned walking towards the punch bowel where Julie, Melissa and a few others he hadn't met yet stood socializing.

"Hey Tony, where's Ginny?" Julie questioned as he approached.

"Oh, Pepper went to the bathroom."

"Why do you call her Pepper?" Melissa questioned.

Tony chuckled at the memory from the question.

"Lets just say it was an incident at work that gave her, her nickname and her job." He laughed everyone still curious as to what he was talking about.

Tony's phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket to see Rhodey's name flashing on the screen saying he received a text message.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment he turned flipping his phone open and texted Rhodey back with a answer.

As he started walking back to the group Joanne and Sandra made their move.

"So what are you actually doing with Ginny?" They questioned.

Tony's eye brow rose at their question. He heard the true meaning behind it.

"I believe that is none of you fucking business" he spat out quietly.

They both looked at him in shock.

"Tony are you ok?" Peppers voice calmed his building anger.

"I am fine." He answered kissing her passionately in front of the two women.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. Pepper kissed him back whispering 'I love you to Tony' in return.

The two women looked disgusted and turn leaving bitching about what just happened.

--

Pepper had an and idea of what had went on but decided to ignore it, she knew Tony could take care of himself.

They made their way back over to where everyone stood chatting and easily slipped into the conversation.

"Oh Rhodey wanted me to tell you he wants a souvenir." Tony chuckled as Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Said a voice from behind Pepper. She turned, the voice sounding really familiar. Tony also turned wanting to deck the man hitting on his girl.

"Mark?"

The man smiled and hugged Pepper who didn't protest.

"It's been a long time Gin.. How have you been, I heard you live out in California." The man know as Mark asked.

"Yeah I do. I work for Stark Industries, well I actually work for Tony here." She said with a smile and began the introduction. "Tony this is Mark, Mark, Tony my boyfriend."

Marks eyes widen in surprise at Peppers confession.

"Hey Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, and the two men shook hands, each testing the other out with a firm grip.

"So how do you know Pepper?" Tony asked

"Pepper?" Mark question unsure to who he was referencing to.

"Oh Gin and I use to date.. What was it for like 3 years I think." He answered while looking at Pepper. Tony didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. No man was aloud to ogle Potts but him.

"So Gin works for you then?" Mark questioned some more

"Ah yeah she's been work for me for years." Tony answered with a smile while resting his and on her waist. He noticed Marks eyes watch the movement.

Pepper could see the two men fighting it out with subtle movements and words.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"About a month now." Pepper answered

"But if you think about it Pep we've been dating for years." Tony chuckled.

"I'll be right back." she informed Tony and Mark as she wonder over a table not to far from the group but a good distance Tony nodded and continued to talk.

--

Jack saw were Pepper was walking to and quietly slipped from the group he was talking with.

--

"So what do you do… Mark.. Was it?"

"Yes"

"Well I am just a lawyer in a little firm back in New York, nothing big time." He shrugged.

"What about you Tony, what do you do?"

"Oh nothing much, I use to create weapons now I just run Stark Industries and save the world" he said with a smirk.

Marks eyebrow rose at that statement.

"So it is you I heard a rumor that the great Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man was here."

"Here and in the flesh."

--

"Hey Potts." Jack said a little tipsy

"Oh hi Jack." she turned facing him.

"So how about you and me go somewhere." He asked bluntly with a lecherous look.

"Ummm I don't think so."She said and went to walk around him.

As she started to pass him he grabbed her upper arm stopping her from moving.

" Jack I would advise you to let go of my arm." She told him firmly.

"I don't think so. I want to have some fun with you." He started trying to pull her towards the door.

--

Tony looked around for Pepper who still hadn't returned.. Something was wrong, he turned looking over to the table she walked toward to see her struggling to get of the grip of a large man.

--

The guy know as Jack didn't see it coming. One moment he's trying to drag Pepper away the next he's knocked out cold on the floor. Tony stood over the passed out man wanting to beat his face in but not in front of Pepper.

"Are you ok Pepper?" She nodded burring her face in his chest.

His arms protectively wrapping around her sending at death glares to all the males in the room so they would know that he would do anything to protect her.

--

Everyone watched the display before hand, some saw what happened other clueless as to why Jack was on the floor bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok really Short chapter! I know but I am writing 2 stories at once. But anyway I need to know smut next chapter...Yes or No? Leave your comment in a review! Pleeeaseeeee! :) I am leaving it to you people! No answers no chapter. :(

* * *

"Oh god Ginny are you ok?!" Julies rushed towards her Melissa right behind her.

Pepper stayed wrapped in Tony's arms not wanting to leave his protective embrace.

"Am ok" she smiled weakly, laying her head on Tony's chest.

"Julie do you mind dropping Pepper and I back at her parents house, I think we've had enough for tonight." He sighed kissing Pepper on the head and giving her a tight hug.

"Sure, no problem." She smiled and gently placing a hand on Peppers shoulder.

"Can I come?" Melissa questioned, unsure if it was an open invitation.

"Yeah, I'll drop you home after." Julie informed her.

--

As they all walked towards the exit Mark yelled cause her to pause.

"Gin!"

She turned to see him a few feet away.

"I am sorry." He said lamely.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault Mark."

"I know.. it's just, am angry. I wasn't able to protect you." He confessed

"That's why I am here." Tony cut in looking at Mark very seriously.

Pepper hugged Tony entwining there finger trying to calm his already hyped nerves.

"I will die before I let anything happen to Pepper." Still maintaining eye contact with Mark, who nodded with understanding.

"Well I hope to here from you Gin Keep in contact." Mark hugged her and watched as Tony, Melissa, Julie and her left the gym.

--

"Well that was a remember able reunion, I am sure not going to ever forget it." She laughed and snuggled up to Tony in the back of Julie's car.

"You got that right." Tony muttered kissing her head and wrapping his arms around her.

"It wasn't that bad.. Except for, you know.. But I am happy I got to see you again and we got to hang out a bit, like old time." Julie smiled glancing in the mirror.

"Yeah." Pepper agreed dully. "Though I am happy I got to see Mark."

Tony growled at the mention of his name.

Pepper giggled at feeling the rumble.

She kissed him to quell away his fears. "I love you, I always have, and I always will Anthony Edward Stark."

" I love you too." He smiled and kissed her in return.

"Hey! Hey! No funny business in the back seat of my car you two! Keep it PG-13 Please." Julie interrupted them as the kissed started to get heated.

Everyone in the car broke out in laughter.

Then the conformable silence returned

--

Tony leaned in giving Pepper another quick kiss then whispering 'we'll save it for the bedroom.' His tongue tracing over her lips.

Pepper shivered. He loved that he had that effect on her.

"You mean, mean man." She whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

Whhooo More smut XD this was easier to write then the first one. It's kinda short tho. And now the story is coming to an end.. but I could do a sequel, I'll see.

**(NC-17) Be warned! **

* * *

They quickly, but politely got out of Julie's car and quietly made there way to the room they were occupying.

Pepper just closed the door when Tony practically attack her pushing her up against the door with a thump.

"Shhhh" Pepper laughed and they continued to kissed heatedly.

Tony started pulling up Peppers dress sliding his hands under it looking for her panties but finding nothing but her bare flesh.

"Someone is being a bad girl tonight.. Not wearing underwear? Really Potts? Did you plan this?" He asked huskily while his mouth came in contact with a spot on her neck that made her melt.

"Maybe" She said seductive biting his ear lobe making Tony groan.

He pushed her more into the door his hard on pleading to get out.

Her hands worked at unbuttoning his shirt. The clothing blocking the need for physical contact.

Pepper whimpered as Tony's mouth came in contact with her left breast and began biting and sucking with earnest.

She moaned as he switched to the other one his rubbing over her core.

"Tooonny" She moaned.

Her hands worked to unbutton his pants and free his aching member.

After a few attempts she held his cock in her hands stroking it, his head lolling back with a moan of 'Pepper oh god' his hand resting on her shoulder as she lick and bit her way down his body.

--

Reaching his cock, her mouth covering it making Tony let out a loud groan and a hiss as she sucked ardently "Pepppperrr.. You.. Have to stop.. I am not going to make it if you keep that up." He grounded out and slowly pushed her off him.

She rose smiling and then kissing him.

She began pushing him back.

Tony felt the back of his legs make contact with the bed and let himself fall back onto the mattress.

He smiled looking a at very naked aroused Pepper getting ready to straddle him. _Mine. _He thought letting out a growl.

"Beautiful, your Beautiful." He lifted himself up to kiss her but she pushed him back onto the bed with a wicked smirk.

"Don't move Mr. Stark." She smiled playfully climbing on top of him slowly having him enter her.

They both hiss as he slowly penetrated her.

"Pepper" He groaned out.

"Tony "she whimpered as she finally sat with him fully inside her.

His hands came to rest on her hips as she slowly began to rise and fall.

Peppers hands rested on Tony's chest as he helped her in the continuous motion. Tony's thumb rubbed gently over her clit making Pepper digging her nails down Tony's chest leaving red lines and cause him to yell out in pain and pleasure.

"FUUCCCKkk." he hissed out as they picked up the pace.

Soon their pace quicken both so close to the edge. A few more movement and Pepper collapsed on Tony's chest breathing heavily.

--

"That was hot." Tony breath out, still trying to maintain his air intake.

"I think we were a little to loud." Pepper blushed at thinking what tomorrow was going to be like. She was actually surprise no one told them to 'shut the fuck up'

"Come on Pep let go get cleared up and head to bed, we do have an early flight tomorrow." Kissing her on the forehead he slipped from the bed picking her up in the process and make his way to the bathroom with her in his arms.

--

After a quick shower and a few more acrobatic stunts they snuggled into the bed were Tong queitly sang Pepper to sleep.


End file.
